


Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction as written by Lapis Lazuli.

by Kaoupa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Logic, Waterbending & Waterbenders, periodic table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: As Lapis gets more and more used to Earth and spending time with her Diamond, she also discovers human entertainment - and this human "fan fiction."Sure, Lapis Lazulis aren't meant to write, but what harm could come out of trying?Originally written for the writing contest of TheDoomkitten and Sergeant Plopp.





	Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfiction as written by Lapis Lazuli.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDoomkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoomkitten/gifts), [Sergeant_Plopp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant_Plopp/gifts).



> AN: Originally written for a contest by the authors of Crystal Clarity, and I decided it would be a waste to just let it sit gathering dust.

 

 

The North Pole was a lot of things. It was cold, that was for certain – most humans wouldn’t be caught up there without a few layers of clothing on to keep out the chill.

Even the Northern Water Tribe who spent all their time there.

Especially the Northern Water Tribe who spent all their time there, really.

There were, however, at the moment, a handful of people in the main city who weren’t members of the Northern Water Tribe itself – the Tribe had welcomed them all gracefully, and was happy to give them shelter as long as they were there.

Especially after the youngest of them had helped to save them all from the Fire Nation.

The Avatar and his companions would be welcome in the Northern Water Tribe for as long as they wanted to stay there, and – after the waterbender of the trio had managed to convince Master Pakku of her worthiness – to train as much as they needed to until they went in search of an earthbending teacher for Aang.

However, Aang had, for once, fallen behind one of his companions in his training – Katara, the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.

This didn’t mean that he was falling behind or doing poorly in the classes – despite having a rather short attention span at times, Aang was making amazing progress in his training, even if he tended to fall back at times into bending the water like it was air.

After a long session of waterbending practice with Master Pakku, both the Avatar and his friend were heading back towards their residential area – where Sokka probably was still, either reading, mourning over the passing of Yue, or working on some new idea, design, or schedule.

“You did awesome today, Katara!”

And of course, the two teenagers talked as they walked down the path towards their house for the time being.

“Aang, you did good too.” Katara smiled at the young boy, not denying that she had done “awesome” – indeed, Pakku had said more than once over the past month that she was easily one of the most gifted students he had ever had.

Hearing that from someone who had seen women as being useless in combat less than two months ago had really helped Katara’s self-image.

“I know, but you did a lot better!” The energetic young monk replied cheerfully, giving the older kid a smile as they kept walking.

Looking down at the short boy who had become one of her closest friends within a few months of them meeting, Katara smiled back. “Aang, you could have caught up to me by now with normal waterbending and you know it.”

Aang was the Avatar, after all, and despite how good she was, well, she had seen him airbending more than once – she had even asked him to show her a few moves before they had arrived at the North Pole, in the hopes that she could adjust the other style to help with her own – and, once, for a spar with their own elements.

As it turned out, the Air Nomads apparently had a series of techniques that let them turn air into a liquid to cool down fires or freeze ice. Who knew?

However, Katara didn’t bring up any of the ideas that she was working on right now. Now, she was focused on her friend.

For a second, Aang looked nervous before his smile came back. “I guess maybe I could, but you’re really good, Katara! Like, I’ve got to figure out how everything works all over again and you’re just learning for the first time.”

As the monk went on about how good his female friend was, Katara just smiled at him as he continued to talk, while her mind went around, seeing what she could remember him saying before about how he “liquefied” the air.

That he had managed to do that, and that the Air Nomads had apparently known how to do it for hundreds of years, had been a sort of… inspiration for her.

 

In the middle of her own room, Katara glared carefully at the ice basin that she had made from part of the walls – and the pool of water that floated within it now.

Calmly, she reached out with her mind to the water, focusing intensely on reaching into it, focusing down into it as far as she could sense.

Five days ago, she had managed to flawlessly manipulate and control a tear from her brother without him noticing – and since then, she had been working on seeing how far down she could focus her control.

She hadn’t been able to get it down much further, however – controlling a speck of water when she couldn’t even see it any more was quickly proving to be a problem. And reaching down even further was quickly looking like it would be impossible with her current approach.

She knew this wasn’t impossible, though. She had seen Aang do it before – pulling the oxygen from the air to put out a fire, or pulling the nitrogen together so he could liquefy it.

Reaching to and affecting the particles that made up her element on a level not detectable by the human eye wasn’t impossible. Logically, she knew that.

But at the moment, it was looking more and more like it was.

“Gah!” She scowled, throwing her arms up in the air as she sat down on her bed. Rage was good if you wanted to be capable of throwing around a lot of unrestrained power – but for fine control, it was the last thing that you wanted.

 _Calm down, Katara. Deep breaths_. She thought to herself, slowly inhaling and exhaling like her father had taught her.

It helped, genuinely. As she calmly focused herself on her breathing, she could feel her anger steaming away from her, like water from a boiling pot taken off the fire.

After a few minutes of breathing in and out, focusing on the sound of her lungs, she felt the last of it steam off.

She opened her eyes again, and refocused her gaze on the water, exhaling.

“All right. Let’s try this again.”

 

Several days later…

_Again. Breathe. In and out._

Focusing a second time in as many hours, Katara calmed herself down from her failure to manipulate the water.

She had been trying for the past week to focus down her ability to sense water to the level of the H2O molecules themselves, so that she could “disrupt” the bonds holding the different elements together.

However, she seemed to be either doing something wrong, or was misunderstanding how the Air Nomads had done it, because she had run into a wall. She hadn’t been able to focus down any further – even asking Master Pakku and Master Yugoda for help hadn’t given her any new insights.

They had both been interested in what she had been considering, but both had said they had never given the idea any thought.

Katara, however, could see a lot of uses for the ability to split water into its components and control it that way, especially against firebenders.

If they tried to use any combustion, and she could “split” the water on top of them…

Well, even if they could bend fire, that didn’t make them fireproof.

But to do that, she had to work out how first.

And she had heard plenty when she was younger about how doing things by yourself to prove your strength was a good idea.

But on her journey north and as she grew older, she had seen the evidence that while doing things by yourself was brave, asking others to help you was smart.

And being smart got you a lot further than being brave, usually.

“Aang?” She called as she walked through the ice building, looking around for the short, bald, monk.

“Katara? What is it?” Came a responding echo through the halls of frozen water.

Mentally working out where her friend probably was, Katara calmly walked to the door of the kitchen and forced down her pride.

“Hey, Aang.”

“Hi, Katara!” The young boy said cheerfully, as he focused his attention away from the pile of ingredients he was building in front of him so that he could make… whatever it was. “What is it?”

“Aang, do you remember how a few weeks ago you said that you pulled the oxygen out of the air so that you could put out a fire? Could you explain how you did that?” Katara asked kindly.

“Uh, sure!” Aang looked puzzled for a minute, but nodded quickly. “Why, though? You can’t airbend.”

“I know that. I wanted to try and do… something similar with waterbending.” Katara explained.

“Oh!” Aang replied, seemingly snapping to attention again, before nodding. “Okay, but we probably shouldn’t do it in here.”

“Right.” Katara quickly nodded as she looked around her at the kitchen.

How the Northern Water Tribe had managed to make everything here except the silverware out of ice was beyond her.

 

Back in the training room…

 

“Okay, see, what the monks told me when I was learning how to put out fires was…”

As she started to listen to her Avatar talking about the specifics of identifying a specific “element” of the element you were bending, Katara smiled again. 

Even if it meant she had to learn from him instead of the other way around, spending time with Aang always made her bending practice more enjoyable.

 

“So, what do you think?”

Lapis had to admit, she was rather pleased with what she had turned out. Lapis Lazulis were… really not the sort who wrote up reports of any type. They typically just did the job they were told to do, and let the retainers who were sent with them figure out the best way to word the report so that they’d both get a nice pat on the back and a chance to relax.

And frankly, a month ago, the idea of fictional literature had never really been something that she, or any gem that she knew besides Steven and Pearl, had really thought of as actually existing before.

And fiction of fiction had, when she found it on the human’s “internet” while looking up the next episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender, seemed to be an even stranger idea – even if some of it was pretty good.

But either way, as her Dia – her Steven looked over the printed-out final results of her first serious attempt at writing a story in the world she had grown to like almost as much as she did the one she spent all her time in, she couldn’t help but feel a little proud of herself.

When Steven looked up at Lapis, however, he couldn’t help but feel a little awkward. Lapis was so happy about this, but… “Um, Lapis?”

“What is it, Steven?” Lapis asked in a still-cheerful tone.

“How would Katara know that water was made of hydrogen and oxygen if no other waterbenders ever did it before and the Water Tribes didn’t have scientists?”

There was a brief silence inside the Palanquin before the sound of a hard-light hand impacting hard-light flesh rang out.


End file.
